


Его слепое пятно

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, bottom Crawford
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроуфорд не видит Кэна в своем будущем и потому уверен, что у них ничего не выйдет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его слепое пятно

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Weiß Kreuz Secret Santa-2015 для Ayumi Lemura.  
> Бета — olya11

Шульдих был идеальным напарником не в последнюю очередь потому, что не имел привычки лезть не в свое дело, не давал советов и умел молчать.

— Ты похож на влюбленную девицу, — сказал он вечером, и Кроуфорд так удивился, что некоторое время не мог сообразить, о чем тот вообще.

А Шульдих подошел, наклонился и постучал ногтем по экрану ноутбука, который показывал полутемное складское помещение. Там нескольких неприятного вида типов слаженно убивала четверка Вайсс. Когда камера поймала лицо одного них, Шульдих нажал на паузу.

Кроуфорд смотрел на Хидаку Кэна и ни о чем не думал.

— Восхитительно, — резюмировал Шульдих, выпрямился и сунул руки в карманы домашнего халата.

Кроуфорд никогда не понимал, почему на людях тот носит одежду каких-то безумных расцветок, а дома заворачивается во все черное.

— Каждый закрывается от этого жестокого мира по-своему, — любезно ответил Шульдих, и Кроуфорд задумался о пистолете. Потом отжал паузу и начал смотреть, как Хидака убивает. Прекрасное зрелище. Не то чтобы Кроуфорд считал себя человеком, не умеющим ценить красоту. Но до Хидаки не представлял масштабы своей склонности к прекрасному.

Он откинулся в кресле и снял очки.

— Я его не вижу, — сказал он в спину уходящему Шульдиху, и тот обернулся. Нахмурился, сведя рыжие брови к переносице, а потом моргнул.

— И что?

— Бессмысленно что-то предпринимать, если будущего нет.

Шульдих некоторое время смотрел на Кроуфорда. Причем на лице его сменялись самые разные выражения — от непонимания до вселенской скорби.

— И что? — повторил Шульдих и вышел. Кажется, он бормотал что-то в духе «поверить не могу, что я об этом заговорил».

Глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь, Кроуфорд обдумывал появление Шульдиха. Если уж тот пришел, чтобы провести беседу по душам, значит, дела обстоят неважно.

Небрежно брошенное «И что?» крутилось в голове два дня, как заезженная пластинка, и Кроуфорд поймал себя на мысли, что всерьез размышляет о перспективах познакомиться с Хидакой поближе. Вообще, время от времени он испытывал влечение к самым разным людям, но ни к одному из них интерес не держался так долго. К тому же существовало обстоятельство, которое Шульдих, при всей своей широте мысли, никогда бы не смог понять, — невозможность предвидеть человека делала его как будто ненастоящим; означала бесперспективность любого общения — такую безнадежную, что дар просто вычеркивал его из линий вероятностей, чтобы не распыляться. А «смотреть» Хидаку усилием воли Кроуфорд не собирался — ему и без того было на что тратить силы.

На третий день Шульдих психанул и хлопнул дверью, бросив напоследок:

— От того, что ты попробуешь затащить его в постель, ничего страшного не случится. Подумаешь, пострадает твое самомнение.

Кроуфорд показал ему вслед средний палец и громко подумал, что некоторым, с их любовью к крашеным трансвеститам, лучше бы присмотреться к своей личной жизни. Но итогом этого обмена любезностями стал тот нелепый факт, что Кроуфорд сидел в машине на противоположной улице от цветочного магазина, где жила и работала четверка Вайсс, барабанил пальцами по гладкой коже руля и ждал Фудзимию. В каком-то смысле ему повезло — была небольшая вероятность, что на переговоры отправится Кудо, с которым договориться вряд ли бы получилось.

Кроуфорд посмотрел на часы. Одна минута. Дверь магазина открылась, и Фудзимия целеустремленно зашагал к машине. Кроуфорд с некоторым неудовольствием отметил, что в кармане Фудзимия сжимает пистолет — этого в его видениях не было. Пришлось быстро пролистать вероятности — похоже, все закончится хорошо. Главное, не делать резких движений.

Кроуфорд медленно положил руки на руль и отметил, что Фудзимия немного расслабился. Так же медленно Кроуфорд протянул руку и открыл переднюю дверь — но Фудзимия покачал головой.

— Что тебе нужно? — отрывисто спросил он, и Кроуфорд поправил очки. Он так и не решил, какой линии придерживаться — варианты обещали примерно одинаковые шансы на успех. В итоге честно сказал:

— Мне нужен Хидака. По личному вопросу, — добавил он, глядя, как глаза Фудзимии темнеют.

— Я ему передам, — Фудзимия развернулся и пошел прочь, а Кроуфорд углубился в унылые размышления — стоит ли ему еще раз попытать счастья или уже возвращаться домой. Свою попытку он использовал, можно продолжать доставать Шульдиха. Дар подкинул его гнусную ухмылку, и Кроуфорд мысленно закатил глаза.

Когда он повернул ключ зажигания, а мотор мягко заурчал, дверь открылась и показался Хидака. Он шел, глядя так угрюмо, что Кроуфорд развеселился. В отличие от Фудзимии, Хидака не стал проявлять чрезмерную осторожность — и молча сел на переднее сиденье. Эмпатом Кроуфорд был так себе, но даже он чувствовал исходящие от Хидаки волны гнева. Одет тот был совсем просто — джинсы, футболка, ботинки на рифленой подошве, вокруг бедер он повязал потертую кожаную куртку. От Хидаки остро пахло свежей зеленью, к запястью прилип маленький листок, и Кроуфорд осторожно снял его.

Прикосновение к смуглой коже отдалось жаром где-то в затылке, и Кроуфорд сосредоточенно посмотрел перед собой — похоже, планы на сегодняшний вечер придется спешно пересматривать. Согласие на встречу оказалось неожиданным. Хидака вздрогнул и посмотрел недоуменно.

— Что тебе нужно? — помолчав, спросил он. 

Вместо ответа Кроуфорд протянул конец ремня безопасности. Хидака поколебался, а потом пожал плечами и пристегнулся. Когда Кроуфорд разворачивался перед магазином, на затылке шевелились волосы от угрозы, притаившейся за самой обычной дверью. Он почти ожидал, что Вайсс отправятся следом, но машина набирала скорость, а за ними так никто и не увязался.

Кроуфорд покосился на Хидаку. Сейчас, когда тот перестал быть картинкой из монитора и мимолетным воспоминанием, обрел объем и плотность, Кроуфорд никак не мог определиться со своим к нему отношением. Эта настоящесть, эта реальность били под дых и путали мысли. Хидака ощущался сгустком энергии, находящимся в состоянии покоя, Кроуфорд легко представлял, как тот может взорваться смертельными движениями, и мысль эта сушила горло в предвкушении, живот сжимался, а руки, крепко держащие руль, становились влажными.

Хидака коротко глянул в ответ и тут же отвел взгляд — пытливый и настороженный. Кроуфорд видел много таких взглядов от тех, кто мечтал его убить. Но в отличие от других, Хидака не прикидывал расчетливо, не высматривал слабые места, он всегда дрался на животных инстинктах, это тоже возбуждало.

Кроуфорд поправил запотевшие очки и свернул с основной трассы. Немного попетляв среди невысоких зданий, он подъехал к стрельчатому ограждению парка. Ветер здесь почти не ощущался, и Кроуфорд оставил пиджак на заднем сиденьи машины. В воздухе кружился запах азалий и скошенной травы, и Кроуфорд поглядывал на Хидаку — тот дышал полной грудью и выглядел отрешенным. 

На территории парка запах травы стал сильнее, к нему примешивался аромат выпекаемых сладостей и солоноватых кальмаров. Отыскав под деревьями незанятый клочок травы, Кроуфорд уселся прямо на землю, а Хидака сел напротив, подобрав под себя ноги.

— Я думал, твои друзья отправятся следом, — заметил Кроуфорд, откашлявшись.

Хидака положил руки себе на колени. Пальцы у него были в ссадинах, сплющенные костяшки выдавали в Хидаке боксера или кулачного бойца, ногти при этом были чистые и очень аккуратные — округлые лунки казались выточенными по одному лекалу. На периферии сознания проплывало будущее, и Кроуфорд привычно отстранялся от картинок — когда понадобится, он к ним вернется. Но Хидака в них не фигурировал.

— Я был против. И Ая меня поддержал, — неохотно ответил тот. 

— Почему? — взыграло любопытство.

— Либо ты мне хочешь навредить, либо нет. Если первое, то идти с тобой вообще тупо. Хоть одному, хоть с хвостом. Если второе, нафига мне присмотр? В магазине дочерта работы.

Кроуфорд кивнул, продолжая рассматривать Хидаку — взгляд то и дело соскальзывал со скул и аккуратного подбородка в вырез трикотажной футболки, сквозь ткань были видны развитые грудные мышцы.

Добытая ранее информация, впечатления, ощущения, мысли в какой-то момент переплелись, спаялись в одно целое, превратившись наконец-то в того Хидаку Кэна, который существовал на самом деле, а не был любимой эротической фантазией.

Уж лучше бы он ею оставался.

— Ясно, — ответил Кроуфорд.

Память подбросила кадры, снятые во время одного из дел Вайсс, — самые первые. Окровавленный Хидака сбросил одежду, мелькнули светлые ягодицы и длинные ноги, а Шульдих прокомментировал, заглянув через плечо: «А я думал, все японцы кривоногие». Кроуфорд тогда рассмеялся, но через некоторое время, разыскивая информацию о Вайсс, вспомнил об этом видео. И пересмотрел. Потом он нашел еще одно. Потом увидел, как Хидака убивает. Через два месяца он перестал делать вид, что собирает информацию ради дела.

Разговор не клеился, и Кроуфорд впервые подосадовал, что дар не распространяется на таких, как Хидака. Обычных. Не играющих в его жизни никакой роли. Но в любом случае встречу можно было считать успешной, Кроуфорд получил удовольствие, просто глядя на него.

Когда на солнце набежали облака и похолодало, Хидака потянулся и покрутил шеей. А потом повторил вопрос:

— Что тебе нужно?

Кроуфорд вертел в пальцах маленькую сухую веточку, думая о том, что в последнее время стал слишком зависим от своего дара. Хотелось знать, какой из вариантов ответов приведет его к конечной цели. Но дар, словно река, нес мимо сознания вереницы посторонних образов — Наги аккуратно складывает бинты, Шульдих, хмурясь, чистит пистолет, Фарфарелло смеется, и на его губах пузырится красная пена. Видение незнакомого потолка с аккуратной лепниной скользило между известных образов, и Кроуфорд приглушил дар — начало знобить.

И он так и не решил, что ответить. Люди не любят, когда им говорят правду, но Кроуфорд подозревал, что на ложь Хидака отреагирует хуже. Поэтому ответил:

— Это свидание.

Рот у Хидаки забавно приоткрылся, брови взлетели, а потом на его лицо кто-то опустил занавес. Хидака плотно сжал челюсти и нахмурился. Между бровей залегла складка, а сам он как будто закрылся, удалился на пару километров, и Кроуфорду захотелось потрогать его за руку, чтобы убедиться — он пока рядом.

— Шантажировать собрался? — горько спросил Хидака.

Кроуфорд вспоминал все, что ему удалось в свое время найти, — близкий друг, знакомые, карьера в J-лиге, допинговый скандал, редкие девушки… Пазл сложился с легким щелчком. Он был готов ко всему — к отвращению, к равнодушию, даже к интересу. У него было заготовлено несколько стратегий — на каждый из вариантов. Но он почему-то исключил из поля зрения вероятность, что у Хидаки уже был опыт однополых связей. Это облегчало положение, но и одновременно все усложняло. К тому же от мыслей, что у Хидаки мог кто-то быть, что он мог быть влюблен в кого-то из своей товарищей по команде, кончики пальцев зудели от ярости. 

— Свинство какое-то, — продолжил отрешенно Хидака, — как только я начинаю думать, что все понемногу налаживается, что в жизни может быть хоть какая-то радость, мне детскую группу дают, знаешь, как приходит кто-то вроде тебя, и…

Его кулак сжался с такой силой, что пальцы побелели. Кроуфорд представил, как из невидимой перчатки выскакивают смертоносные лезвия, и живот снова скрутило горячей волной.

Он поправил очки.

— Если бы я решил шантажировать кого-то из вас, то просто показал бы нужным людям пару видео. Даже не из числа тех, где вы убиваете. Хватило бы одного кадра, чтобы тебя даже близко не подпустили к детям.

Кроуфорд почти физически чувствовал, как Хидаке больно, горячая волна поднималась все выше, грозя затопить с головой.

— Тогда зачем, — без интонаций сказал Хидака.

— Я тебя хочу.

Волна обрушилась в промежность и кровавым прибоем загрохотала в ушах. Хидака молча кивнул и встал. Отряхнулся от прилипших к штанам травинок.

— Чего ты сидишь? Идем.

Все шло не так и не туда.

— Куда?

Кроуфорд не любил, когда события выходили из-под его контроля.

Хидака пожал плечами.

— Куда-нибудь. Или ты хочешь заняться этим здесь?

Время на принятие решения — одна секунда. Очень долго, если вдуматься. Но Кроуфорда уже несло, затылок щекотал азарт и близкое ощущение опасности; вся его жизнь была чередой спонтанных решений, а необходимость разгребать последствия — это поиск выхода из лабиринта. Чертовски увлекательно.

— В одной из гостиниц поблизости за мной зарезервирован номер, — ответил Кроуфорд. 

Когда они сели в машину, Кроуфорда окутала удушливая атмосфера ожидания. Мотор заурчал мощно и напористо, а Хидака подпер голову рукой и уставился в окно.

В гостинице неслышный и почти невидимый персонал проводил их к лифту; через стеклянные перегородки Кроуфорд видел ресторан — между укутанных в белое столиков скользили официанты, свет отражался в бриллиантовых колье, а тихий смех метался под потолком.

В лифте Хидака оперся спиной о зеркало и, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел прямо перед собой. 

Кроуфорду не нравилось его молчание, дар тоже молчал — изредка мигая знакомыми видами лепнины на потолке.

— Даже не спросишь, почему именно ты?

Хидака поднял на него глаза и спросил просто:

— Это имеет значение для того, чем мы собираемся заняться?

Кроуфорд только хмыкнул. И ответил, когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже:

— Нет. Не имеет.

— Тогда проехали. А ты не спросишь, почему я согласился?

— Спрошу, — получить ответ на этот вопрос почему-то казалось важным. Створки лифта закрылись за ними.

Хидака понял на него темные глаза:

— Узнать, что тебе нужно на самом деле. Попробовать убить тебя. Ты же Тварь Тьмы.

— И? — Кроуфорд широко развел руки.

— Ну не сейчас же.

Шагая следом за Хидакой, который беспокойно крутил головой, и давая ему указания — направо, теперь прямо, шестая дверь справа, — Кроуфорд думал, что обычно его рост дает преимущество. И чувствовал определенное превосходство, даже удовлетворение. Но сейчас под печенью засели растерянность и беспокойство.

Свет вспыхнул сам, едва стоило отпереть дверь, и Кроуфорд тут же отключил автоматическое управление. Судя по тому, как морщился Хидака, ему это тоже не нравилось. Он оглядывался, словно за каждым углом ожидал увидеть по подвоху.

Кроуфорд ослабил галстук и стянул пиджак. Взгляд Хидаки полз по плечам, спине, пока Кроуфорд закатывал рукава и расставлял на столике бокалы. Шампанское в такой ситуации — глупее не придумаешь, но надо было чем-то занять руки, пока по спине полз холодок беспокойства, а Кроуфорд перебирал свои видения в поисках хотя бы малейшей зацепки, что сейчас произойдет.

Но секунды текли вместе с шипучим шампанским, и беспокойство понемногу уходило. Хидака развязал рукава куртки, обернутой вокруг бедер, и Кроуфорд решил, что можно начинать. Под ложечкой засосало, когда он провел ладонью Хидаке по лицу. Тот стоял, замерев, словно прислушивался к своим ощущениям, и Кроуфорд продолжил — провел указательным пальцем вдоль ушной раковины, пытаясь определить, и Хидака вздрогнул, а кожа в открытом вороте футболки покрылась мурашками.

Это было слишком похоже на день рождения и Рождество одновременно, поэтому Кроуфорд не торопился. Свои подарки он всегда разворачивал медленно. Хидака теперь вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, кожа покраснела от прилившей крови, и Кроуфорд чувствовал исходящий от нее жар. Хидака по-прежнему стоял неподвижно, в одной руке держа куртку, а вторая безвольно свисала.

Горячий живот под футболкой втянулся, когда Кроуфорд положил на него ладонь. Пальцы зарылись в густую дорожку волос, спускавшуюся за пояс штанов, и по номеру разлился запах возбуждения — Кроуфорд не мог понять, его или Хидаки. Зрение и слух обострились, словно хотелось запомнить каждую секунду.

Может быть, поэтому он смог увернуться от атаки. Хотя движение все равно отразить не успел. Мозг отреагировал раньше, чем тело отозвалось на команду, и Кроуфорд почти отрешенно наблюдал, как к его боку приближается смертоносное лезвие.

Нож вошел в его плоть так гладко, что боли не было. Черт возьми, почему дар не предупредил, зачем нужны чертовы медитации и многолетние тренировки, если нет возможности спасти свою шкуру от таких примитивных нападений.

Кроуфорд перехватил руку Хидаки, обернутую курткой, с зажатым ножом, кости запястья затрещали, — и многозначительно прошептал, наклонившись к лицу:

— Знаешь, ты мог просто сказать «нет». Я же убийца, а не насильник.

Кажется, шутка вышла не смешной, потому что Хидака смотрел на него расширившимися глазами, плотно сжатые губы приоткрылись, и Кроуфорд пожалел, что все так глупо обернулось. У него есть несколько минут, чтобы вытолкать Хидаку прочь. Дольше он не сможет силой воли удерживать льющуюся кровь. Бок саднило — было сложно понять, повреждены ли внутренние органы. И еще ему понадобится как минимум два часа, чтобы регенерация сделала свое дело.

Хидака отпрыгнул к двери, настороженно прислушиваясь, и Кроуфорд выпрямился. 

— Я был уверен, что задел тебя, Шварц.

Кроуфорд поправил очки и ухмыльнулся. По животу потекла тоненькая теплая струйка.

— У тебя есть одна минута, чтобы убраться отсюда,— скучающе заметил он. — Большего мое травмированное самомнение не выдержит, и я буду вынужден тебя убить.

Хидака исчез так быстро, что Кроуфорд мог бы решить, что у того имеются свои сверхспособности. Хотя, возможно, все дело в том, что как раз в этот момент перед глазами потемнело. Кровь немедленно пропитала рубашку и жилет, и Кроуфорд поморщился. Два часа — он был слишком оптимистичен. Все три, а то и четыре на восстановление. Черт возьми. Но это было в самом деле забавно — ощутить себя в роли идиота из дешевой дорамы, который из-за похоти теряет все мозги и приводит в дом маньяка.

Сдавленно хихикая, Кроуфорд осторожно улегся на кровать. Мир вокруг уже покачивался, сознание затопила эйфория, а над головой кружился белый потолок с аккуратной лепниной. Совсем как в недавнем видении, которое он счел абсолютно неважным. Черт возьми. И Кроуфорд вырубился.

***

Он очнулся от ощущения теплой тяжести возле своего бедра. Потом догнали жажда, голод и отвратительно заскорузлая рубашка, намертво прилипшая к коже. Хидака сидел рядом, подогнув под себя ногу, и чистил двадцать второй калибр. Лицо у него было хмурое и виноватое.

Кроуфорд провел ладонью ему по ноге, и тот вздрогнул.

— Почему ты не увернулся? Я ведь сказал, что собираюсь тебя убить. Я читал твой профайл. Там написано, что ты умеешь видеть будущее. Пить дать?

— Да, — удалось выдавить по-английски, но Хидака понял. Отложил пистолет, вернулся с фужером для шампанского:

— Нормальных стаканов не нашел.

— Годится.

Случались времена, когда Кроуфорду приходилось пить из чего похуже. 

Одного фужера не хватило, зато появились силы встать. В боку все еще тянуло, и Кроуфорд с неудовольствием скинул жилет, а потом отодрал присохшую к телу рубашку. Останется шрам. 

— Какая неприятность, — пробормотал он и нетвердым шагом направился к кулеру с водой.

Когда Кроуфорд, наконец, напился, Хидака откашлялся и сказал немного смущенно:

— Извини. Я думал, ты предвидишь это.

Кроуфорд запрокинул голову и внимательно изучил потолок — со времен последнего видения там не появилось ничего нового.

— Я тебя не вижу, — ответил он. Собственный голос прозвучал удивленно. Кроуфорд отказывался считать это растерянностью. Хидака атаковал его, Хидака всерьез угрожал его жизни и здоровью, а дар продолжал игнорировать его линию вероятности, как будто ничего не происходило. Это могло что-то означать, а могло не означать ничего.

Хидака тщательно отводил взгляд, а Кроуфорд веселился. Кровь протекла до трусов, поэтому их тоже пришлось отдирать. И когда он закончил, то присел рядом с Хидакой и ласково сказал:

— А вот сейчас я собираюсь стать настоящей Тварью Тьмы. И требую компенсации за свой распоротый бок, выпавшие из жизни три часа…

— Четыре, — поправил его Хидака.

— Четыре, — послушно повторил Кроуфорд, — часа и поверженное самолюбие.

— Оно у тебя пострадало больше всего, да? — на лице Хидаки появилась улыбка. Кроуфорд много раз ее видел — обращенную к спасенным, к команде, улыбку просто так, от хорошего настроения… Хидака вообще часто улыбался, как будто за всех Вайсс разом. Улыбка разбегалась теплыми лучиками от уголков глаз и дальше, освещала лицо.

Кроуфорд отвернулся и пошел в ванную. Под струями теплой воды он, задыхаясь, перебирал всплывающие в сознании картины — край столешницы со свисающей скатертью двигается размеренными рывками, пульт от телевизора и оплаченный спортивный пакет на ярлыке, оставленные садовые ножницы и цветочный мусор, небрежно сметенный в угол.

Детали. Ощущения. Эмоции. Видения, наполненные чужими людьми и другими местами, продолжали плескаться в сознании, когда Кроуфорд вышел из ванной.

Хидака по-прежнему сидел на кровати, на этот раз — подобрав под себя обе ноги. Кроуфорд забрался под одеяло и снял очки — мир приблизился и расплылся, а Хидака нерешительно встал, цепляясь большим пальцем за ремень на джинсах.

Кроуфорд напомнил:

— Компенсация.

И Хидака фыркнул, снова разулыбавшись.

Он раздевался, смущаясь, но быстро и аккуратно. Мелькнули голые ноги, самые обычные синие трусы, и Кроуфорд схватил его за запястье.

— Это тоже.

— Ладно. Ладно…

Как будто приняв решение, Хидака перестал смущаться. Снял трусы и положил на стул, и Кроуфорд моргнул. Потянулся, надел очки, приподнявшись на локте, — и посмотрел внимательно.

— Ну, чего уставился, — буркнул Хидака.

Один шрам тянулся от бедра до самого паха, задевая границу паховых волос. В этом месте просвечивала гладкая, белая полоса, врезавшаяся клином. Шрамы поменьше были на руках и на груди. После Фарфарелло это не должно было впечатлять, но шрамы Фарфарелло были частью его и жизненной необходимостью, а на коже Хидаки казались болезненными отметинами прошлого. Кроуфорд перевел взгляд вниз — толстый короткий член свисал свободно, округлое навершие широкой головки закрывала крайняя плоть, и от этого вида рот наполнялся горькой слюной.

Хидака, словно дав посмотреть на себя, помедлил, а потом нырнул под одеяло. Немедленно окружил его запах, горячий и ни с чем не сравнимый, тлеющее возбуждение медленно закипало внизу живота, и он положил руку на талию, подтягивая Хидаку к себе.

Его кожа шелковисто льнула к ладони, и пальцы словно закололо иголочками от такого тесного контакта. По телу Хидаки прошла дрожь, а потом он вытянулся и откинул одеяло.

— Моя очередь, — хрипло сказал он. 

Иногда Кроуфорд жалел, что не может, как Шульдих, посмотреть на себя глазами других. Сейчас ему было интересно, каким видит его Хидака. Собственная нагота не была для Кроуфорда предметом смущения — в Розенкройц быстро отучаешься думать о ерунде, — но взгляд Хидаки, ощутимый и тяжелый, пополз по животу, замер в районе паха и сосредоточился на члене. От него поднимались дыбом волоски на руках, и в ушах шумела кровь. 

Кроуфорд снял очки и мягко толкнул Хидаку, опрокидывая на спину. Тот лежал, тяжело дыша и разбросав руки, по-прежнему мягкий член притягивал взгляд. Кроуфорд наклонился и вобрал в рот гладкую плоть.

Хидака выдохнул, его бедра дернулись, и от ощущения стремительно твердеющего во рту члена закружилась голова. Кроуфорд сжал губы, провел языком по обнажившейся головке, и Хидака тяжело, громко задышал, царапая покрывало. Толстый ствол не помещался в рот, и Кроуфорд мог только насаживаться на него горлом.

— Хватит, — сдавленно сказал Хидака. — Хватит, Кроуфорд.

Собственное имя отдалось в промежности горячей волной, и Кроуфорд зажмурился, с усилием возвращая себе контроль. Реальность наслаивалась сама на себя: разбросанные ноги Хидаки с напряженными мышцами, его поджатый живот с густой дорожкой волос, запрокинутая голова, покрасневший влажный член и капли пота на груди.

Смазка рядом, только пальцы соскальзывали с гладких боков, и Кроуфорду пришлось открывать флакон вслепую. Тяжелая ладонь Хидаки легла между лопаток, а потом он начал жадно трогать спину, ощупывая каждый сантиметр, и Кроуфорда ломало от этих прикосновений.

Холодная смазка защекотала задний проход, пальцы проталкивались внутрь с трудом — когда он в последний раз был снизу? Два года назад? Пять? Какое это имеет значение. Когда он обхватил скользкими пальцами член Хидаки, то провалился в темные голодные глаза. Он не отрывался от его взгляда ни когда прижимал головку его члена к своему входу, ни когда садился на него. От мучительного дискомфорта пробирал озноб, по спине стекал струйками пот, а Хидака, словно отмерев, задвигал бедрами так плавно, помогая, что боль растворилась почти сразу.

Кроуфорд приподнялся, снимаясь с члена почти до самого конца, а потом снова опустился, чувствуя стенками каждый изгиб рельефа, каждую вену и складку. Пульсация в заднем проходе нарастала, грохоча шумом крови в ушах и висках, Хидака сжимал его бедра так крепко, что не было возможности сняться с члена — даже если очень хотелось. Кроуфорд потерял контроль — и его скручивало предвестником скорого оргазма, Хидака подбрасывал бедра без остановки, и его член упирался во внутренности, а знобило все сильнее.

Реальность раскололась, мир перевернулся, и Кроуфорд обнаружил себя лежащим на спине. Хидака нависал над ним, упираясь одной рукой в матрас сбоку от головы, а второй быстро дроча ему. Под гладкой блестящей от пота кожей ходили шары мускулов, губы были искусаны, а в глазах плескалась боль, которая рождается только от сильного удовольствия, граничащего со счастьем. Кроуфорд отвернулся, подаваясь навстречу толчкам, — перед глазами край столешницы со свисающей скатертью двигался размеренными рывками.

Оргазм накрыл вместе с чувством уже виденного когда-то, и они с Хидакой кончили одновременно. Задний проход наполнился теплом, под ягодицы потекло, а Хидака обессиленно рухнул сверху, скользя животом по сперме.

Они лежали, и мир постепенно переставал вздрагивать вместе с ними; кровь успокаивалась, и Кроуфорд прислушивался к саднящей боли — хорошей, здоровой, к дыханию Хидаки, к стуку сердца в его груди.

— Если ты меня не видишь, это хорошо, — голос Хидаки звучал умиротворенно. — Если что, все будет по-честному.

Слепое пятно никуда не исчезло. Оно танцевало на краю сознания, продолжая подбрасывать мелкие детали, намеки, тени их будущих встреч и расставаний. Кроуфорд искал выход из лабиринта, ориентируясь на мимолетные сигналы и небрежно брошенные намеки. 

Ведь это так увлекательно — не знать, что тебя ожидает. Дар бережет своего носителя — по-своему; оберегает от мусора, сохраняя силы. И от тех, кто будут значить в жизни оракула слишком много. Ради кого тот захочет умереть.

Забавно.

Лежа в полутемной тишине номера, Кроуфорд уже знал, что это только начало. Не самое лучшее, но бывали начала и хуже. Они будут много раз расставаться — и даже пытаться убить друг друга, а потом снова возвращаться. Они будут сражаться рядом и напротив, трахаться и молчать. Ничего не значащие на первый взгляд видения омывали, словно волны, и Кроуфорд был уверен, что еще не раз проклянет и себя, и Шульдиха — за сегодняшний шаг.

Но ни разу о нем не пожалеет. 


End file.
